Gold Coast Trading Company Wiki
Welcome to the Gold Coast Trading Company Wiki The Gold Coast Trading Company is an Elder Scrolls Online heavy roleplaying initiative and guild on the European megaserver. As the name suggests our focus is upon portraying and writing members of a branch of the Gold Coast Trading Company based mainly around the Iliac Bay. We attempt to bring to life the various opportunities and facets of RP provided by the niche, from the work of negotiators in securing trade deals and monopolies, to the gritty reality of dealing with problems and troublesome individuals at any cost. An organisation the size and scale of the GCTC provides a plethora of roles to be filled, allowing many different types or RP to be fully realized. Alongside the more benign aspects of the company, it also has a dark underbelly where corruption is ripe and those with ambition in their heart can try and further their position and status. In our position within the community, we intend to be fully active and interactive with other elements and guilds, allowing for plenty of roleplay scenarios and potential events to be created in the future. Thus, members of the GCTC can expect high quality active events and frequent RP, both from the mundane and the grandiose. All members within the guild, no matter rank or how long you've been a member, are highly encouraged to create events and RP as well. Trade, it is the lifeblood of nations. Since time immemorial, when boats made of reeds first traversed the rivers of Nibenay, Cyrodiil has prospered immensely from its trade links and mercantile spirit. This is epitomized nowhere greater than within the honourable Gold Coast Trading Company. The company operates out of Anvil and is the largest trading organisation in Tamriel, it's neutrality in the Three Banners war and the invaluable service it provides allowing it to have a presence in every corner of the continent; its tendrils reaching from Valenwood to Vvardenfell. It is thus to no one's surprise that the Company has a significant foothold in Wayrest, and across the lucrative Iliac Bay. Where there is profit to be made and power to acquire, the Company will be present. With the fall of the Empire and the unshackling of the Gold Coast, the Company is bursting with new found ambition and poised to take full advantage of the situation at hand: lining their pockets with gold and garnering such influence so that the old adage may forever remain true. 'Even Kings bow before the Company.' Latest activity The Company * Welcome to the GCTC * Recent History * Company Policy * Structure and Offices * House of Plots * Event Calendar * Character Roster ** Mercantile *** Ledger ****Shadow Ledger *** Resources *** Bank **** Records ** Cohort *** Chain of Command *** Code of Military Justice *** Recruitment *** Training Notable Locations * Balfiera Headquarters * The Isle of Balfiera * High Rock Headquarters * Hammerfell Headquarters * The Maidens Head * The Sword Ballad OOC Info * OOC Rules * The Roll System * Discord Category:Browse